The Wackiest Award Show
by ABJ
Summary: Ok...I have chapter 8 typed...I just have to wait to upload it. I'm sorry....I think something went wrong with my other story, I'm not sure what I did...(insert R rated language here) Anyways...it's now where chapter 6 used to be...
1. Default Chapter

Awards for the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, plot, Hollywood or related things....blahblah....  
  
Claimer: But the rest of the story is mine...  
  
Hollywood, August 17, 2003  
  
Announcer: Now, the moment we've ALL been waiting for, the fantastic, best, award winning-  
  
Kaiba: Get on with the show, will ya? I've got a company to attend to!   
  
Audience boos, Kaiba shuts up.  
  
Announcer: As I was saying, before I was RUDELY interrupted *glares at Kaiba* , the greatest show of all time, the Wackiest Show of the Universe!   
  
Audience cheers.   
  
Announcer: Now, for the Most Courageous Character award goes to....Joey Wheeler!   
  
Joey: Huh?   
  
Audience cheers.   
  
Joey: Why am I getting this?   
  
Announcer *grabs award from him*: Sorry, this was for Tristan. You get the Most Forgetful Character award!   
  
Tristan: Well, that's not all true. Joey's never forgetful when it comes to food....  
  
Announcer: The Most Compassionate Character Award goes to...the only girl on the cast!   
  
Serenity and Mai: Hey!  
  
Audience cheers again.   
  
Announcer: The Most Vain Character Award goes to...Mai Valentine!  
  
Mai *fluffs hair*: Serenity, could you get my mirror?   
  
Audience does you-know-what, cheers.  
  
Announcer *assumes French accent*: Ze Most Classy Awards goes to...Serenity Wheeler!   
  
Serenity *hands Mai a mirror*: Yay! Do I get perfume for a prize?  
  
Announcer: Yes, you get, lets see...  
  
Joey *sees pizza delivery guy*: Eau de Pizza!   
  
Audience laughs. (Wow...bet you thought I was going to say cheers, right?)   
  
Yugi: Um, don't I get an award?   
  
Announcer: Oh yes, of course. Now, The Most Wild Haired Character, Yugi Moto!   
  
Yugi *bows*: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!   
  
Announcer: The Snobbiest Character goes to... *glances around to make sure there are bodyguard around her*  
  
Kaiba: Well? Who is it.   
  
Announcer: You!   
  
Audience glares. (Bet you thought cheers, right?)   
  
Kaiba *grabs mic* : That's it folks! Tune back next life for another episode of "Kill the Announcer, starring Seto Kaiba and whatever the announcers name is!"   
  
Audience cheers as curtain falls. No one hears the sound of running while cheering.   
  
Announcer *screams*: Help! A maniac is after me!   
  
Kaiba: Now, where can that announcer be hiding? 


	2. The Next Day

Announcer, otherwise known as Annalise: Welcome back everybody, to another episode of The Wackiest Award Show on Earth. Now, to continue where I left off the other day-  
  
Kaiba: I see you announcer! And you are going to pay!  
  
Annalise: Uh-oh...he's found me...excuse me a moment, security! Security! SECURITY!   
  
Kaiba *smirk*: Need help? SECURITY!!!  
  
Security: Do you want us to take him away?  
  
Annalise: Of course! Thank you so much. Anyway, back to the show. Now, The Most Unpredictable Character...Bakura!   
  
Kaiba *screaming*: No! You cannot arrest me! I am Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp the most-  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up rich-boy. This is my show now.   
  
Annalise: Um, well, excuse the interruptions...anyways Bakura-  
  
Bakura: I'm really sorry for my behavior-  
  
Yami Bakura: No your not!   
  
Annalise: Well...whatever. The Most Sought After Character is...Duke Devlin!  
  
Duke: That's what happens when you're named after an famous university!  
  
Annalise: The Most Mourned Person...Cecilia Pegasus! Uh, Cecilia? I thought you said you'd be here!  
  
Pegasus: Now Annalise, we know perfectly well that Cecilia darling is dead and can't possibly...*sees Cecilia* Cecilia! My darling! You've come back!  
  
Light Projector: Gee boss, I thought you said the great Maxmallion Pegasus won't fall for this stupid light trick!  
  
Kaiba: Now that I payed my parole, could I go?   
  
Policeman: I don't see why not.  
  
Kaiba: Bye!   
  
Annalise *sees Kaiba, who is red with anger*: Aiee! Bye! Tune back in a moment-  
  
Kaiba: after the commercial. No children allowed during intermission. Now, excuse me while I find the microphone... 


	3. A few hours later

The Wackiest Award Show   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...blah...blah...  
  
Claimer: I AM ANNALISE! YOU CANNOT STEAL ME!!!!! *crackles insanely*  
  
A.N. : Due to the request of a reader, I am going to make this more um, Kaiba beating up me. ^_^! This should be fun...although I should warn you...I'm changing the rating...please review! This is going to be really fun...Pegasus, Kaiba, and Tea (I can't do the little thing on top of the a) bashing! I don't hate Mokuba or Kaiba, in fact, they're my favorite characters! I DO hate Pegasus though...so I'm going to be a little more brutal on him!  
  
And here's my story.  
  
Kaiba: Welcome back, after the commercial break! And now, your host, Annalise-  
  
Annalise: Oh shut up rich boy! This is MINE show! And now, your host, Annalise-  
  
Kaiba *groans*: She's right, I shouldn't have said anything!  
  
Annalise: DUH! I'm your host for tonight, Annalise Bridget Jensen! (A/N That's NOT my real name...I'd die if my middle name was Bridget!)  
  
Kaiba: O.O! Your middle name is BRIDGET?!  
  
Annalise: Got a problem with that?!  
  
Kaiba *backs off*: Um...no...I mean...yes...I mean...no *looks around for Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: You mean yes, right Seto?  
  
Kaiba: Um...sure....  
  
Mokuba *beams*: Yay!!!!!  
  
Annalise *red in the face*: Now, the most Copycated Character is...Mokuba Kaiba! Lol...that's a funny name!  
  
Kaiba *turns redder than Annalise*: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY BROTHER?!   
  
Annalise: Aw...how nice...big brother is defending his baby brother....  
  
Mokuba *tears well up*: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba *rolls up sleeves*: Allright, you witty announcer, you asked for it!  
  
Annalise *tries to roll up sleeves, but can't, since she's wearing a white tank top*: About time you figured that much out...  
  
Kaiba *looks to make sure Mokuba is safe, and then pounces on Annalise*: Cover your eyes!   
  
Annalise *smirks*: Take your own advice...GENIUS!  
  
Kaiba *shuts eyes*: Okay...  
  
Annalise *whacks Kaiba over the head*: Merry Christmas!  
  
Mokuba *giggles*: I think someone likes Annalise...  
  
Kaiba *eyes pops open, glares at Mokuba instead*: WHAT?! EW!! WHY WOULD I LIKE A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD, HAZEL EYED, DARK HAIRED SKINNY AS A STICK ANNOUNCER?! EW!  
  
Annalise *sweatdrops*: ^_^ You forgot beautiful, smart, and witty!  
  
Kaiba *scratches head*: Oh yea...those too! *pauses a minute* OMG! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! *washes mouth with soap*  
  
Annalise: Um...Kaiba...that's laundry detergent!  
  
Kaiba *mouth full*: O.O!  
  
Annalise: Just kidding!  
  
Kaiba: I am going to get you! Just watch me!  
  
Annalise *sees Kaiba...who looks really scary with a purple face and red eyes*: AHHHHHHHHH!!! Run everyone! Run for your lifes!  
  
Everyone except Kaiba *runs away*  
  
Kaiba *yelling loudly*: Cowards! You have no pride!  
  
Annalise *taps him on the shoulder*: Oh yea rich boy?  
  
To be continued....muhahaha...I'm evil...I know....but I am creative! And rather...lol...idiotic... 


	4. Another hour later

Chapter 4   
  
A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in the last week! I was busy with a ton of other things. I just got out of a fight *cough*, I mean, I'm back in again.  
  
Anna: So...welcome back people.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up and get on with the show!  
  
Anna: All in good time...  
  
Tea: Please...listen to Kaiba for once.  
  
Yugi: I know. Our readers are aching for action.  
  
Anna *evil evil grin*: I know....  
  
Bakura: All right. I'll state the disclaimer. ANNA DOES NOT OWNED ANYTHING!  
  
Anna: WHAT?! I OWN MYSELF!  
  
Bakura: Except that.  
  
Anna: Good. Anyway...this round we are going to invite a very special guest. MAMILLION PEGASUS!  
  
Pegasus: Thanks.   
  
Anna *beams*: The pleasure's all mine. Now...  
  
Kaiba *pounces on Anna*: GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Mokuba: I know.  
  
Anna *eyes widen*: ok...ok...Don't kill me!  
  
Kaiba: Why would I do that?! Then I wouldn't be here!  
  
Pegasus *grins*: Good to see Kaiba-boy's learning something. As tiny as it is...  
  
Kaiba *turns red*: WHY YOU-  
  
Anna: Calm down.  
  
Kaiba *turns to Anna*: WHY YOU TWO-  
  
Okay. Ending for this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 5! 


	5. blah

Hi people! I just finished a HUGE quiz. I'll try to update later! By the way...I am now accepting guest appearances! Review if you want a space! 


	6. Who cares?

A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long to come up with another chapter. I had writers block...if you guys have any good ideas feel free to tell me, as long as they do not involve higher than R rated things. (Believe me...I KNOW)  
  
So...on with the fic!  
  
Anna: Well anyways...welcome back to another episode-  
  
Kaiba: of Kill the Announcer!  
  
Anna *glares*: Oh shut up rich boy. This is MINE show. Now SHUT UP before I am forced to kick you out of it!  
  
Flaed: NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T KICK HIM OUT!  
  
Anna: Ok...I won't. Not yet. *evil grin*  
  
Anyways...time to have some more guests besides Flaed...  
  
Anna *holds out mic*: Please welcome...*tries to read a card with names on it*  
  
Flaed *grabs card*: KAIBA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
  
Kaiba: No-no....no...she's found me! Help me!  
  
Anna *rolls eyes*: I think it says Jade...  
  
Flaed *grabs Kaiba by the collar of his shirt* (I have to change the rating....not exactly PG anymore...): WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
  
Kaiba *stammering*: Um...nothing...really...much....  
  
Anna *sighs and turns to Kaiba*: Can't you shut up, PLEASE? I'm trying to run a show here!  
  
Kaiba *points at flaed*: But...but...bu....  
  
Jade *walks on stage and spots Joey*: JOEY!   
  
Joey : Huh?  
  
Everyone else but Joey and Jade *coughs*: Maybe we should leave the two alone.... 


	7. 

Chapter I think 7....  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry for the readers of my fanfiction stories. I'm just insane. Ok? Anyways...*whacks herself* I can't remember anything. Thank you very much the only person who actually BOTHERED to review and READ my stories!!! Thanks a lot the rest of you people! *glares at the rest of the people*  
  
Anyways...on with the fic...  
  
Our guest for today is...*drumroll*: Flaed!  
  
Audience *claps as Flaed gets on stage* (BTW...do you have a nickname you go by?): YAY!  
  
Flaed *turns as red as Seto* (okay...not really...but...I'm evil also) :Thank you!  
  
Seto: What's all the make up?  
  
Anna *glares* : HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SETO KAIBA-  
  
Pegasus: Pardon me, (doesn't look very sorry!) but the correct term is 'Kaiba Boy'  
  
Anna *coughs*: As I was saying...SHUT UP!!  
  
Mokuba *confused*: What's shut up Seto?  
  
Kaiba *ignores Mokuba*: Anyways...who's she?   
  
Flaed: Well........  
  
Anna *smacks Kaiba across the face*: DON'T YOU LISTEN YOU MORON?!  
  
Kaiba fans in the audience *holding up (mumbles...got to change rating...)*: DIE! EVIL ANNOUNCER! DIE!  
  
Anna *nervous smile*: Um...Flaed...a little help here?!  
  
Everyone else *looks innocent*: We didn't do anything!  
  
Anna *exasperated*: ARRGH! 


End file.
